


SATISFACTION

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, gift manip, hanni and be, hannibalxbedelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Inspired by a HannibalxBedelia fanfic.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	SATISFACTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148628) by [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/pseuds/kmo). 



**Author's Note:**

> So...I am currently obsessing with this fanfiction featuring my next favorite ship - Bedannibal...


End file.
